


A Night off Base

by Mickae



Series: R76 Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Midwestern slang, R76 Kinktober 2018, SEP-era, Sounding, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickae/pseuds/Mickae
Summary: Slowly Gabe gently guided the Sound in. Jack’s breath hitched as he watched himself get penetrated. His muscles taut as his shaft hardened from the penetration.





	A Night off Base

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Rhys and EdgeLady for moderating this, and specifically for EdgeLady for encouraging me to dip my feet into the fandom.  
> Day One: Sounding  
> https://r76kinktober.tumblr.com/post/178671618044/october-pumpkin-spice-fall-leaves-and-sexy

The breath knocked out of him as he connected with the mats, his chest rose and fell as he stared into hazel eyes. Sweeping his leg he aimed to take out Reyes’ legs. It was quick but he ended up on his back. It was finally an equal playing field. Jumping up as quickly as possible he tackled Reyes. “Damnit Boyscout, you weigh a ton.” Smirking Jack just grinned as he kept Gabriel Reyes pinned to the mat.  
“So do you! Uff da!” He grunted as he was flipped on to his back. He was starting to get tired of being on his back.  
Gabriel leaned in close, “Was that a Midwestern thing or a boy scout thing?” They were barely touched.  
“Something my momma said.” His face heated up. “Can you let me up?”  
Gabriel leaned closer brushing his lips against Jack’s own. “Hm, can I have you on your back all night tonight?” Opening his mouth Jack blinked very owlishly. “I picked something from the list tonight.”  
Jack just nodded. Before they had even gotten together, he and Gabe sat down and discussed what they wanted from a relationship, and kinks. “Yeah, Gabe.” He smiled with a nod.  
“Meet you at the BX Mi Sol.” With that Gabe was up and heading to shower.

The growl of an engine pulled Jack out of his thoughts, as a black car rolled up to the curb. “Let’s go, Jackie!” He smiled standing up adjusting the buckle on his jeans before carrying his night bag over and tossing it in the back. Once off the base he relaxed letting his hand rest on Gabe’s thigh watching the cornfields zip by, the sky changed with the time. By the time the pulled up to the hotel, it was dark out and Jack yawned getting out of the car and stretching before grabbing his bag. Following behind Gabe he took the time to admire how his partner looked in black. Everyone on base teased Gabe for owning mostly blacks with shades of dark red and blue. It was a power color and Gabe made black look intimidating. Gabe turned around and smiled as they headed up to the suite. Gabe took off his coat before turning and bringing Jack in for a searing kiss, hands found his waist tugging his plaid shirt out from the waist of his pants. Jack’s hands hooked into the belt loops of Gabe’s pants keeping him close as they moved further into the hotel room. Gabe’s fingers popped plastic buttons out of their holes while they kissed parting lips, deepening the kiss. Jack’s fingers popped the button on Gabe’s dark jeans kicking the door to the bedroom shut. 

Breaking away from the kiss Jack leaned against Gabe’s shoulders, his shirt hanging open while Gabe held him. “Mi Sol, do you want to do sounding tonight?” They moved to sit on the bed.  
“Yeah, I am excited to experience it, Gabe!” They had done some research so he knew what it was beyond a few novels he had downloaded online for his tablet.  
“Alright babe what are your words?” Jack shrugged out of his shirt.  
“Red for stop, yellow for slow down and checks. Green for Fuck good keep going.” He cracked a smirk watching Gabriel shake his head.  
“Alright, we are gonna start while you are soft.” Gabe eased off the bed kicking his shoes off to get into his bag.  
It was a small black zipper pouch similar to what they kept the black eyeliner his sister sent in. “Mi Sol why don’t you get undressed, I going to clean these and make sure they are ready.” Gabe winked heading into the bathroom. Sweet Baby Christ how was he going to stay soft. Popping the button on his jeans, he slipped them off with his boxers. 

His mouth dried out as he stared at Gabe, that curly hair hanging just barely in his eyes as he carried over the matte black case. Jack lay back on the too soft bed. “Ready, love?” Gabe purred.  
“Yeah, I am ready handsome.” Jack chimed resting on his elbows. He watched as Gabe checked the sounds looking for one that would be easy to guide in. Gabe dipped his finger in the sterile lube rubbing his slit with it, hissing through his teeth the cold had surprised him.  
Still, he watched Gabe get the glittering metal lubed up. “Don’t hold your breath Mi Sol, breath with me.” It was a bad habit every time he and Gabe tried something new to hold his breath. He listened to Gabe’s breathing as he matched up. Slowly Gabe gently guided the Sound in. Jack’s breath hitched as he watched himself get penetrated. His muscles taut as his shaft hardened from the penetration. It burned not enough to raise alarm but it was tender. The rod fell in and his lips parted with a gasp. The sound glided into his slit and down his dick filling him in a way he had never been before. “Mi Sol, Jackie, I need a color.”  
How long had been in his own world of sensation? “Green.” His voice sounded raspy to his own ears.  
“I am going to move it out and in Jackie.” He watching again as Gabe began to slowly fuck him with the metal rod, it went deeper this time. After a while he laid his head back closing his eyes, reveling in the sensation. His muscles tightened and his vision turned white.

A cold cloth brought him back, to a pleasant tingling in his dick. “Hey, Jackie, how you feeling love?”  
He leaned up and kissed Gabe with a lazy smile. “A bit tired.” He shifted a bit as Gabe’s hands moved up to his ribs the cold cloth forgotten between their legs as they held each other.  
Yawning Jack started closed his eyes and started to drift off. “You are so beautiful Jack.” Jack thought he hummed as he held onto Gabe.


End file.
